


Clouds in the Sky

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor is looking for shapes in the clouds....yet, all is not what it seems.
Series: The Kinder Year [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Clouds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurie Spitzer and her wonderful Alec Hardy/Rose Tyler AU's on Teaspoon.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laurie+Spitzer+and+her+wonderful+Alec+Hardy%2FRose+Tyler+AU%27s+on+Teaspoon.).



> Having put out some fluffiness recently, I decided to do an angsty, edgy drama. This is an offbeat short story inspired by a scene from In-Laws and Out-laws by the talented Laurie Spitzer. Alec Hardy had been hit by a car and was lying on the pavement staring up at the sky.  
> There are a few lines of a graphic nature, a bit of humor and a lot of POV from the Doctor.  
> I hope you like it!  
> (This is a rewrite of a story that expired in draft form; I tried to remember all the bits that I liked and added new material).  
> 

Pete Tyler sat in his office going over the latest mission field report. His expression was serious as he read the details. When he came to the personnel debriefing notes, his eyebrows rose up almost to his hairline. He actually rolled his eyes and chuckled.

The incident had taken place two days ago at 9:35 am at an abandoned warehouse in West Chiswick. There had been a report of the sighting a large, brutish creature skulking around the place. His A Team had responded led by Jake and his daughter Rose, four additional personnel and the Doctor. While the situation had been resolved in under an hour, the creature had attacked. Three team members had been injured: the Doctor, Ensign Turlough and weapons specialist Bez Parker.

********  
Two days earlier....

The Doctor was lying on his back looking up at the puffy clouds in the sky; they were in constant motion: moving, growing, building and dissipating. Already his keen Time Lord brain had found familiar shapes and he looked for more.

 _Oooo, a bunch of bananas! Wish I had one right now. A Jelly Baby! Always have to bite the heads off first so they don’t try to crawl back up. Love the red ones._ His mouth watered and leaked a bit of drool out of the left corner of his mouth; he did not feel it as it slowly ran down his chin.

_Is that…..is that….a hot air balloon? No, that really is a hot air balloon; I haven’t ridden one in centuries! Must take Rose for a trip on one soon...or should we wait til our little girl is born? Hmmm...._

The Doctor was warm, happy and content and he felt that he could lie there forever looking at the sky. His hyper-focused brain was working yet the rest of his body was pleasant numb, almost as if it was missing.

_Dragon! That’s a dragon and you are gorgeous! Ah, Middle Earth type, I think. Brilliant!_

A tiny nugget of his Time Lord brain was screaming that something was very, very wrong and he was ignoring it completely. That bit of brain knew that his body was sprawled out on warm tarmac, limbs spreadeagled. Blood was soaking his t-shirt and had oozed down his left side to form a tiny puddle on the ground.

The brain nugget yelled at him again and finally, with a sigh, he looked away from the sky and glanced down. He could not see much from that angle but he did spot the tip of long, porcupine like quill that was rising up from his chest.

 _Now, how did that get there? Therapusian quill! Looks like a juvenile; well lucky day for me it wasn't an adult!_ He looked back up at the sky, not even thinking about pulling the quills out. He felt no pain, so why bother?

 _A baby, that cloud is a baby... with a nappy. How cool! I can’t wait to see our baby; me, a father again! And a baby that is not loomed…..I wonder where Rose is? I love the smell of those pregnancy hormones….I can smell them now…..”_ His thought was cut off as the object of his affection came into view and leaned over his face. Tears were rolling down Roses face and she looked very scared...and maybe a touch angry.

“Doctor, Can you hear me?!” Her one hand was in his hair, the other on his shoulder; she glanced down at his chest and whimpered. There were six Therapusian quills embedded in the Doctor's chest. The quills had tiny, raised scales with an anti-coagulant which dug deep into the flesh. If she tried to pull them out he would bleed out quickly. Tearing her eyes away from the quills, she moved her hand up to cup his face, feeling very helpless.

“Please answer me, love...”

 _Rose, why are you crying? It's a lovely day out. Have you seen the sky, its brilliant!_ He wanted to reach up and touch her face but his arm would not move. He saw that tears were dropping from her chin onto his face but could not feel the salty drops. He could feel her anguish through their bond but his muddle brain could not process its meaning.

“Why did you hafta to jump in front of me? I had the vest on not you!”

She knew why, of course. The Doctor was fiercely protective of her, even more so now that she was carrying their child. When the creature had flung its quills at her, he had pushed her out of the way and had been hit. The quills had injected a toxin into his system that left his body paralyzed and his mind in a state of happy flux. Rose Tyler stared into his warm, brown eyes that looked back at her with a dazed expression. The edges of his lips twitched up slightly to grin at her.

“Doctor, if you can hear me, the medics are on the way.” She was trying not to sob.

 _Hear you? Of course I can hear you, love. Wait, am I speaking English?_ He noticed sudden movement in his peripheral vision as more people converged on him.

 _Company! I love company! Why do they look worried? Is someone hurt! Rose? Rose! Oh._ He looked back up at Rose, relieved that she looked uninjured. 

A wave of nausea crashed through his body. Bile rose up in his throat and she watched in horror as he vomited. She quickly pushed his head further to the left so that vile stuff would run out and not choke him. He did splutter as some of the vomit caught in his throat. _Well, that’s just wizard,_ he thought as darkness began to occlude his vision.

The last thing he saw as darkness reached out to him was the emergency medics pulling gear out of their bags. The last thing he felt was the terror from Rose through their bond as he sank into oblivion.

**********************

Pete Tyler closed the file after he finished reading the Doctors report of the event. His Son-in-Law had gone into great detail about how great he had felt and all the cloud shapes he had seen. The toxin had given him a high not unlike a good happy drug. Some of testimony had been downright funny and so very the Doctor.

Pete had been at the emergency entrance for Torchwood hospital when the vans had arrived with the comatose Doctor, Turlough and Parker. Rose had flown into his arms as they wheeled the stretcher with the Doctor inside. He had been rushed to the operating room where they had injected him the anti-venom for the Therapusian toxin.

Jackie had arrived quickly and the little family had huddled together in the waiting room. The delicate surgery took several hours to carefully remove the spines and repair the damage. He had been lucky in that the barbs had not sunk into any vital organs.

Pete sat up and began to type out an email with a new regulation that all personnel, including scientific advisers and observers, would wear protective vests. He knew the Doctor would complain of course. But better an unhappy Doctor than a dead Doctor who would not be there for his new family.

He hit the send button, took a swig of his grape Vitex, and pushed away from his desk. It was time to visit the Doctor and his men to check up on them.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before I installed Windows 10 so please excuse any whoopsies. Please pray for me, lol!


End file.
